Surprise for Jigen
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Lupin III Fanfiction in some kind of alternate universe. To tell the truth, Jigen and Fujiko have the hots for each other (without admitting it). One day, Jigen get's a visit that changes his entire life. Chapter 3 is up
1. The Surprise

Surprise for Jigen

Surprise for Jigen

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in the Lupin–house. Jigen and Fujiko were sitting in the living room, playing cards and flirting like mad, Lupin was sleeping on the couch and Goemon was training his sword skills. "Poker, I win!" Jigen called out, smashing his cards on the desk in front of him. Fujiko showed her tongue to him, and he chuckled. "You are cute when you are angry, Fujiko." "Phh." came the reply. Lupin finally woke up from his nap and looked over to the two players. "Hey guys, what's going on?" "If we would've played Strippoker, Fujiko would be naked by now." Jigen informed his friend with a mischief glint in his dark eyes. Lupin chuckled, and Fujiko kicked Jigens shin under the desk. "Ouch!" the gunman yelped, jumping, and Lupin laughed. "Watching you two is better than any sitcom on TV." he then told his friends – who both gave him the evil eye. Suddenly they were disturbed by a ringing sound, coming from the front door. "Damn." Lupin murmured. "If that's Zenigata, we have a problem." "I'll go and look." Fujiko offered, getting up and walking over to the door. When she opened, a young woman, about twenty, stood in front of her. The woman's hair was blonde and cut short, her brown eyes looked at Fujiko with a stern expression and a cigarette dangled from her mouth. "Hi. I wanna speak to Jigen Daisuke." the woman now said. "Good for you. He's not here." Fujiko answered, being as careful as always. Suddenly the woman grabbed her collar and picked her up, letting her dangle in the air. "I _know _that he is here. Now make him carry his ass over here!" Fujiko fearfully nodded, and the woman let her down again. Fujiko quickly walked into the living room, where Jigen was now playing Dart with Lupin. "Who was it, Fujiko?" Jigen asked. "It's a woman. She wants to speak to you, Jigen." Fujiko informed her friend. Jigen raised an eyebrow before putting on his hat and walking over to the door, followed by Fujiko and Lupin. "Yes?" the gunman asked when he reached the door and the woman who leaned on the frame. "Can I help you?" "I hope you can." the woman said. Then she added one word that made Jigens eyes double in size. "Father." 

"What?" Lupin cried out. "I didn't know that you have a daughter, Jigen!" "Neither did I." Jigen answered, staring at the woman with big round eyes. "What's your name, girl?" Fujiko asked. "CJ Harris. And his real name is Jack Daysner." CJ answered, pointing to Jigen. "From Jack Daysner to Jigen Daisuke. Not really intelligent." she then added. Jigen gave his daughter an angry look. "Anyway" CJ now continued, "I'm not here for smalltalk. I'm here to kick you ass, Jigen." "What? Why?" Jigen asked, confused. "I'm twenty-one now." CJ hissed. "All the years I waited for my dad to show up, but he never came. All the years I waited for a greeting card on my birthday or for Christmas, but it never came. And then I read the newspaper only to find out that my dad is a criminal, stealing various things with this jerk named Lupin." "But...I didn't even know that I have a daughter!" Jigen defended himself. "Liar!" CJ accused him. "Mom said that you knew about her being pregnant." "Hey!" Fujiko butted in. "Maybe we should discuss this inside, or do you wanna keep fighting on the doorstep?" Lupin opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly a black car stopped in front of the house with screeching brakes. "Shit!" CJ cursed. "They found me." The two windows on CJ's side went down, and three men with guns leaned out of them. Jigen and CJ pulled their – identical – guns in the very same minute and speed and shot three times. Every man fell out of the car with two bullet wounds in his chest, and the car sped off. Fujiko and Lupin just stared. "That's proof enough." Lupin finally said. "She _is _Jigens daughter." 

One hour later, CJ wasn't as aggressive as she had been. Jigen had managed to convince her that he really didn't know about her moms pregnancy, and she believed him. Much to Lupin's and Fujiko's amusement, the two were so much alike, like twins. They used the same gun, smoked the same cigarettes, and CJ even wore the same clothes like her dad, complete with hat. Fujiko and CJ came along very well, as CJ did with Lupin. "Okay" CJ admitted, "seems as my mom told me shit about you. Sorry, Jigen." She broke into a wide grin. "It's cool to know that you are one of the best thieves in the world, Jigen." Jigen grinned. "And how do you earn your money, CJ?" Fujiko asked. "Oh, I do many things....I'm a jack for all trades." "Well...wanna join us?" Lupin asked. "Hm, why not." CJ finally said. "I bet you guys have lots of fun." "If you call it fun to steal things, race away from the police and shoot killers, we do." Jigen informed her. "Yep, that's what I call fun." CJ answered, grinning broadly, and everyone burst into laughter. 

Later that day it happened that CJ and Fujiko were left alone in the living room, while Jigen and Lupin went to join Goemon in training. CJ grinned at Fujiko, who gave her an odd look. "What's so funny?" "You have the hots for Jigen, don't you?" CJ asked, and Fujiko turned bright red. "How do you know?" she asked confused. "Can you do mind-reading, or what?" "No" CJ chuckled, "but it's hard not to recognise it. You practically have hearts in your eyes when you look at him." "But why isn't _he_ recognising it then? If even you notice within one hour, why didn't Jigen notice within the months he is with us now?"


	2. Fooling around in the Lupin House

Later that day it happened that CJ and Fujiko were left alone in the living room, while Jigen and Lupin went to join Goemon in training

Later that day it happened that CJ and Fujiko were left alone in the living room, while Jigen and Lupin went to join Goemon in training. CJ grinned at Fujiko, who gave her an odd look. "What's so funny?" "You have the hots for Jigen, don't you?" CJ asked, and Fujiko turned bright red. "How do you know?" she asked confused. "Can you do mind-reading, or what?" "No" CJ chuckled, "but it's hard not to recognise it. You practically have hearts in your eyes when you look at him." "But why isn't _he_ recognising it then? If even you notice within one hour, why didn't Jigen notice within the months he is with us now?" Fujiko asked with a sad tone in her voice. "I don't know." CJ answered honestly. "Maybe you should go tell him." "What?" Fujiko freaked. "Are you nuts? I can't tell him! What if he rejects me?" CJ sighed. "I'll go talk to him. See you!" And before Fujiko could react, CJ jumped up and left the room. Fujiko just sighed.

Jigen carefully aimed at the dummy that stood in front of him when a scream of his new-found daughter broke his concentration: "Jigen!!!" The gunman was shocked and almost dropped his gun while spinning around. "CJ! Don't shock me like that!" "Sorry 'bout that. Jigen, I need to talk to you." Jigen went over to his daughter, eyeing her carefully. "Nice hat." he then said, and CJ giggled. "No wonder ya said that, you've got the same one." she then answered, and daughter and dad shared a short grinning moment. "I need to talk to you, Jigen." CJ then said. "Yeah? So do it." Jigen answered coolly. "Do you like Fujiko?" CJ asked bluntly, and Jigen turned bright red. "Like? Surely I like her." he then said. CJ grinned at her blushing dad. "You wanna sleep with her?" "What?? CJ!" Jigen called out, shocked. CJ looked at him innocent. "Yes, Jigen?" "Your mother should have given you a better education." Jigen demanded. "You have a _very _filthy mind." "Yeah, well, I guess that's from my genes. I'm a lot like my dad, you know." And with that, CJ turned and left, leaving Jigen with his mouth open. 

Two hours later, Fujiko and CJ stood in the kitchen, making dinner. Much to Fujiko's dismay, CJ had absolutely no clue about cooking. "You give me more work than help!" Fujiko complained when CJ accidentally dropped the bowl with the onion in it, sending the vegetables rolling around in the kitchen. Lupin walked in without looking, stepped on one of the onions and ended up falling on the floor, rubbing his butt. "Ouch!" Both CJ and Fujiko started to laugh, and Lupin joined them. Jigen popped his head into the doorway. "What's going on here?" he asked grinning. "Lupin just stepped on an onion and fell." Fujiko managed to tell him between hysterical giggles. Meanwhile, CJ was sitting next to Lupin on the floor, holding her stomach and crying with laughter. Jigen just shook his head and vanished, only to crash into Goemon. Seeing that gave CJ the rest, she fell onto her back and laughed without making any sound. Her head turned bright red since she didn't breathe, and that caused Jigen to crack up. Goemon, being as reserved as ever, just shook his head and left again. Finally CJ calmed down and stood up again. "I need a cigarette now." She announced and skipped out of the kitchen into the living room, where Jigen sat on the comfy couch. "Hey Jigen," CJ said, sitting down in the chair opposite to the couch. "Hey CJ. Can I ask you something?" "Sure." CJ gave her dad a suspicious look. "Why won't you call me dad?" Jigen asked softly. CJ swallowed hard. "I guess I'm not ready for it now, Jigen. Sorry." The gunman just sighed. "It's okay. You haven't seen me for twenty years now." CJ stood up, walked over to her dad and patted his back. "I will call you dad, Jigen. Someday." She grinned and asked: "Wanna play dart now?"

"Dinner is ready!" Fujiko called out, and everyone dashed into the kitchen, taking a seat. "Yum yum!" CJ said when Fujiko put a plate down in front of her. She smelled and got a dreamy expression. "Wonderful." Being in dreamland, CJ didn't notice that Jigen put a _lot _of tobasco sauce on her food. "Hello earth to CJ." Lupin said when his friend had finished spoiling CJ's food. CJ snapped out of her dreamy stance and looked at him before grabbing her spoon and shoving a huge pile of food into her mouth. Jigen looked at her waiting, and he wasn't disappointed. Suddenly CJ's eyes got round and big, her face turned bright red. The others watched amused how CJ chewed and swallowed before screaming out loud: "Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!!!" Jigen, Fujiko and Lupin fell over laughing while Goemon just sighed at the childish behaviour of his friends. CJ dashed to the sink, turned the cold water on and started to drink like mad. When finally the "burn" was gone, CJ turned around and glared at Jigen. "J i g e n D a i s u k e ! ! !" She yelled angrily, and Jigen cowered. "It wasn't me." He tried to lie, but he couldn't convince his daughter. "Liar! Eat this!" CJ commanded, pointing on her plate. Jigen wanted to protest, but when he saw the flames in his daughters eyes, he obeyed her. Soon he was hanging over the sink too. 


	3. Confessions and Kisses

It was dark outside. CJ, Jigen, Fujiko and Lupin were in the living room watching TV while Goemon – as always – was in his room, meditating. "That movie is so unrealistic." CJ stated matter-of-factly while she played around with her hat. "You're right." Jigen agreed, and Fujiko rolled her eyes dramatically. "No wonder you said that, Jigen. You and CJ, you are almost like clones, not like father and daughter." CJ and Jigen both glared at Fujiko, and Lupin quickly came to his friends aid. "Fujiko is right. Look at yourselves, you wear the same clothes – even that friggin' hat – smoke the same cigarettes and use the same type of gun." "Come on, CJ",  Jigen said offended, "if these two clowns are so mean to us, we will leave." "Yes, Jigen, let's go." CJ agreed, and the two of them left the room, leaving Fujiko and Lupin behind with huge sweat drops on their heads. 

"Hey, wanna play poker?" Jigen suggested while he watched his daughter rummaging through the fridge. The two of them had taken a seat in the kitchen; Jigen was smoking while CJ searched for something to drink. "Sure, why not. Hey, Jig, you want a beer too?" "Always. Jig?" Jigen replied. CJ grinned at him. "Nickname. Don't like it?" "Well…usually I don't like nicknames, but for you I'll make an exception." Jigen grinned. "Oh, that's too nice from you." CJ answered sarcastically. "Hey, talking about nicknames…what does CJ stand for?" Jigen suddenly asked. CJ blushed, and her answer was almost inaudible. "Huh? Could you repeat that please?" Jigen asked, and CJ said: "Celeste Josephine." Jigen just stared at her before he stated: "Your mother should be put in prison for that." "Yeah, that's what I think, too. Please don't tell Fujiko, or – the horror! – Lupin." CJ begged her dad. "Don't worry, I won't" Jigen calmed her down, and the two grinned at each other. CJ finally found two beers and threw one of them to Jigen, who caught it nonchalantly. "Thanks, Joe." Jigen grinned, and CJ frowned. Before a huge smile crossed her face. "You're welcome, Jig."

The very same time, Fujiko and Lupin sat in the living room talking. "CJ's okay." Fujiko stated. "I really like her." "Yeah, I like her too. She is a lot like her father. Hey, would you have ever guessed that Jigen has a daughter?" Lupin grinned. "No, not at all." Fujiko chuckled. "I mean, he doesn't look like the typical father figure. Oh, by the way, Lupin, are you sure that you don't have a daughter somewhere?" Lupins eyes went wide. "I hope I don't have a hidden offspring! He or she could try to compete with me." Fujiko chuckled at her buddies shocked face and stood up to join CJ and Jigen in the kitchen. "I'll go and look after our new daddy. See you later, Lupin." With that she left, and Lupin soon felt bored. He grabbed the TV remote and started to zap through the channels, until he found a very naughty movie. "Cool." Was his only comment.

Fujiko came walking into the kitchen, only to find Jigen and CJ brooding over their cards. She spied over CJ's shoulder, found out that the tall blonde had an ace poker, walked over to Jigen and spied at his cards. Jigen had a full house, and he was sure to win. "Show me your cards." The gunman now demanded. CJ put her cards down, grinning, and Jigens face fell. "Oh no! I lost! How come? I never loose!" Fujiko laughed and patted Jigens back. "Face it, cutie, CJ is a better player than you." Jigen snarled at her before realization struck him. "Uhm, Fujiko…did you just call me _cutie ?" Fujiko blushed deeply, and CJ broke into fits of laughter. "Cutie.." she managed to say between hysterical giggles, "Jig, the cutie…" "Shut up!" Jigen barked at his daughter, grabbed Fujiko and quickly left the room with her, leaving a laughing CJ behind._

Outside in the hallway, Jigen pushed Fujiko against the wall, lifting his hat so he could look into her eyes. "I think we need to have a talk." He stated. Fujiko just nodded, all tied up in Jigens intensive stare. "You know, I don't wanna talk now." She finally said. Jigens eyebrows went up. "No? What do you…" Before he could finish the sentence, Fujiko had grabbed his collar, pulled him down to her and caught him off-guard with a passionate kiss. Jigens eyes doubled in size, before he realized what happened here. Quickly, the gunman returned the kiss, much to Fujikos happiness. Little did they both know that CJ stood in the doorway, spying at them with a huge grin at her face.


End file.
